The Reunion
by yinspirit
Summary: Two weeks after Total Drama World Tour, Heather is forced to come to a Reunion, but she really, REALLY, doesn't want to go. And why is that? Because that means she has to see HIM again. SPOILER WARNING! Aleheather oneshot.


I don't own Total Drama or any related characters. If I did, Ale heather would have happened, and the guy who came up with the robot idea would be demoted.

Onward!

(OoO)

!WARNING!

This story contains major plot info from the Total Drama World Tour Finale. I you have not seen the finale, bookmark this and come back later. You have been warned...

It has been two months since the finale. Right after Chris got back from doing who knows what in that cold dark room, he told me that since the show was broke and he had technically given me the money, I would be getting no replacement cash for the money I lost to Zeke.

Figures.

But then he gave everyone even worse news. There was to be a reunion, and every contestant had to be there, or face the wrath of the fine print. Everyone, including him.

Alejandro.

The man I hurt on an emotional and physical level.

The man I never wanted to see again.

This was not going to be fun...

(OoO)

Two weeks later, the reunion date has arrived. I was seriously considering making a run for the border, but Chris was smart enough to send me "escorts". I can't see a way out of this one now. Sighing, I slide into a short crimson dress and black heels, and outfit I would have adored if the occasion was different. Now, it was just another piece of cloth. I got into the limo, "escorts" on both sides, and we started off.

(OoO)

Well, I got to hand it to Chris, he sure knows how to throw a party. The whole club he rented for the evening is ablaze with lights and the latest music. I headed straight to the dance floor, and for a while I actually enjoyed myself. But then he finally showed himself. He was always there actually, I just hadn't noticed him. Most of his hair was gone, and his legs were way to skinny to look anything like normal. He was sitting in a wheelchair, gazing off into space, and he seemed not to have noticed me. Then, like a girl possessed, I found myself walking towards him.

As soon as I was right next to him, he gave a little jolt, as if surprised, and then turned to look at me. I thought I was going to die right there from guilt, not because of he poor, broken face, but from his eyes. His eyes were the only thing undamaged on a physical level, but they were damaged all the same. They were the eyes of someone broken beyond repair, someone who had had an experience they would never recover from.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that experience was.

Almost instantly, the moment was gone. He spoke first. " Well hello Heather, come to see your handiwork in person? Or maybe you just wanted to gloat about your glorious victory over the trickster who finally was tricked," Alejandro said with more venom then I thought possible. Was that seriously what he though of me? Oh, of course, he had every right to. Every clever word, every sweet saying that I had come up with, suddenly just flew away with the wind. And I was left there with my mouth hanging open. Even in a wheelchair, Alejandro was intimidating. He glared, unwavering, into my eyes. I finally decided on what to say, but it couldn't be said in the open. "Follow me," was my brilliant line, but as I headed towards the elevator, I heard wheels behind me.

Since everyone was downstairs partying, the upstairs booths were empty. I sat down in one, and Alejandro heaved himself into the seat across from me. After settling down, he once more resumed his rightful glaring at me. I took a deep breath, and then began. "Alejandro, you have every right to be mad at me, but I really need to say this, and all I ask of you now is to save your comments to the very end." He raised an eyebrow, but gave me a nod. So I continued, "I've thought back to what happened. The competition, the final challenge, the confession..." At this, Alejandro made a pained look, but he kept his word. "I looked back, hoping for a loophole, something to prove to others that what I did wasn't the most horrible thing in the world. And the thing is, I didn't find anything." Alejandro gave me a sarcastic "Oh, really?" look, but he still kept quiet. "Then I started looking at it from another point of view, that everything I did was wrong, that I made the wrong choice at the top of the volcano. And this time, I did it." Tears had begun to drip down my cheeks by now. "And then I went back to the actual moment, how you risked everything, to tell me how you felt, how there was nothing but love and compassion in your eyes when you kissed me, and how I...I..." I couldn't go on. I was crying to hard. It may be had to believe that Heather the Cruel, Heather the Ruthless, had cried over something she did. But it happened, and Alejandro saw it all. After a few seconds, I was calm enough to continue. "I understand if you want to go now and leave me behind, never looking back. After all, that's what I did," I said, not meeting his eyes. "But all I need to know is that I lost it all. Tell me that you don't hate me with every fiber of your being, as you have a right to, just please!" With that final word, I looked into his eyes.

He had a look of impassiveness about him, and he looked at me solemnly. "Realmente deben de estar locos," He said. I continued to look at him. "Heather, before this started, I had absolutely no intention of ever speaking to you again, and I still think that's what I should do." I hung my head down in defeat. But he leaned across the table and held my chin up so I was looking at him again. "But in that short account, you reminded me why I cared about you so much that I was willing to give up a million dollars for you." He let go of my chin, then slided down his seat as much as he could, the gestured to the now available space next to him. As soon as I sat down, he put his arms around my waist. Completely forgetting what I was doing, I put my arms around his neck. He shook his head. "Realmente deben de estar locos," he said again, and kissed me for the second time. All else was forgotten, it was just Alejandro and I. The world no longer mattered. As the kiss finally ended, he whispered in my ear, "I forgive you, Heather."

(OoO)

We switch to a small control room where none other than Chris Mclean is sitting at a desk in front of a mini monitor with the kissing couple plainly on display. Chris turns and faces the camera. "Awww, now wasn't that sweet? Will Heather and Alejandro stay together? Who will return to the next season? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...RELOADED!"

The end! Okay, the "Technically, she got the money" idea was taken from a story called "Por Que?" On Deviantart. It's still there if you want to read it. Total Drama Reloaded is the confirmed name of season four, and from what it looks like, they'll be getting a whole new cast. Not happy about that, but still.

"Realmente deben de estar locos," means I really must be crazy in Spanish. Because it's just not Alejandro without some Spanish in there.

And Yes! Chris was spying on them the whole time! *evil laugh* I'm just horrible sometimes.

Don't forget to click the review button to tell me how out of character they were XD. Of course, encouragement helps too.


End file.
